1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carrying structure of a rail vehicle, upon which a carriage body is supported by coupling elements, where at least one coupling element is connected to the carrying structure via a positive and/or non-positive connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
With rail vehicles, wheel wear results in a reduction in the height of the position of the carriage body.
When the rail vehicle pulls into a station, it may therefore occur that the level of a floor disposed in the carriage body comes to lie below the floor level of the station. The level difference between the station and the floor upper edge of the carriage body may result in the formation of a step in the transition region between the floor disposed in the carriage body and the floor of the station. These steps represent a significant safety risk for passengers. As a result, there is a need to raise the carriage body relative to its carrying structure to balance out the loss in height caused by the wheel wear. To this end, shims are placed below or above the coupling elements supporting the carriage body. This procedure is referred to as attaching a coupling element.
In accordance with the prior art, assembly of the shims occur via stationary or mobile lifting systems or via cranes, which are supported on the ground. Here, the carriage body is lifted via the lifting system until the coupling element is completely relieved of force. Here, the weight of the carriage body is transferred directly onto the ground. The shims can then be placed below or above the force-relieved coupling element. To this end, a corresponding workshop infrastructure or expensive mobile lifting systems is/are required.
The lifting systems are supported on the ground. A result, a solid and preferably smooth ground is required, which withstands the developing stresses due to the weight of the rail vehicle.
Assembly of the shims can thus often only be performed in a workshop with a corresponding workshop infrastructure. This is associated with considerable outlay.